


Solo tenemos ojos para ti

by DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, Isabellag9705, NanamiDarkfox



Series: Saioumota week 2018 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternative Universe-No despair, Background Amami Rantaro, Comedy, Day 4, Fluff, Hope's Peak Academy, Jealousy, Kibougamine gakuen, Light Angst, M/M, Momo and Sai give him love right now, Ouma needs a hug, Poor Sakakura-Sensei lol, Rantaro big brother, Rantaro is the best brother, Romance, Saioumota Week, Use Google Translate you lazy asses, and Jealousy, and he will get it, but Saihara and Momota too, chocolates panta and ice cream are the best when you are sad, ouma is sad, our poor child is Jealousy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc/pseuds/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiDarkfox/pseuds/NanamiDarkfox
Summary: Y allí estaba él, más molesto que triste esta vez, comiendo helado, panta y chocolates ¿Quién los necesitaba? Tenía a Rantaro-nii.





	Solo tenemos ojos para ti

Colgado del brazo de Amami estaba el líder supremo, con una expresión de enojo que solo podía ser interpretada como un puchero, no pudo evitar el nudo en su garganta al pensar en lo que había pasado, apenas ese día en la mañana cuando se había dedicado a buscar a sus dos novios, había estado tan contento, completamente satisfecho del resultado de su pequeña broma al profesor Sakakura, el otro le había perseguido por horas con manchas de  pintura arcoíris por toda su camisa blanca, solo se había salvado por el simple hecho de que el profesor Munakata había estado caminando por su vía de escape, tan inocentemente, sin tener idea de nada.

Sakakura se había puesto rojo hasta las trancas, comenzando a tartamudear alguna explicación acerca de su camisa colorida, y con eso escapó rápidamente como si lo persiguiera un diablo, que lo llamen el suertudo definitivo, escapó de Sakakura Juzo ileso.

Tenía que contarle a sus dos chicos porque si, así que se decidió a buscarles por toda la escuela para contarles su hazaña, sonriendo cuando vio el destello purpúreo del más alto de sus novios a la vuelta del pasillo, se dispuso a ir hacia allá, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo crees que me veo?- cuestionó una voz conocida para él, que raro, Momota con la asesina definitiva, ¿Qué tenía él con ella? Resopló y se mantuvo en su lugar, viendo más viable escuchar antes de simplemente saltar, no le gustaba lo que ella había dicho, como pudo la vio por el reflejo de la ventana, tenía el cabello suelto y un lazo en el, algo de maquillaje en sus ojos y un brillo en sus labios, de cierto modo… le hizo sentir mal, después de todo, si Maki se arreglaba tenía que admitir que era muy bonita, mientras él…  

Pudo escuchar la risa de Momota, mientras vio por el reflejo del cristal como el le revolvía el cabello a Maki y entonces contestaba.

-Te ves preciosa Harumaki- aquello solo había clavado un puñal en el corazón del líder supremo definitivo, al tiempo que su expresión se volvió plana en un intento de no demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo, definitivamente sus ojos no se habían aguado. La castaña se sonrojó a más no poder, jugando con una de los mechones de su cabello suelto y soltando un _“Idiota”_.

No pudo escuchar más de eso, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció de allí, como si nunca hubiese llegado a la escena, algo comenzando a crecer en su pecho, un sentimiento amargo y feo, una mezcla de tristeza e ira y desagrado por igual, no importa, tenía a Saihara, ¿A quién le importaba el idiota del espacio? seguramente a él no.

Así que se dispuso a buscar al detective, haciendo caso omiso de sus sentimientos, llegó al salón de piano, hubiera deseado no llegar allí…

Lo que vio no le hizo sentir mejor, todo lo contrario, dentro se encontraba la pianista definitiva con su amado detective, ella… estaba justo detrás de él, sus manos puestas sobre las del muchacho de cabellos azulados, muy cerca el uno del otro, mientras tocaban las teclas del piano, dejando salir una melodía simple, aquello solo terminó de destruir lo que quedaba de su corazón, la melodía sonó una y otra vez, llenado la habitación, mientras Ouma solo observaba, su rostro contorsionándose en una expresión que pretendía ser neutra.

La melodía se detuvo.

Saihara se dio la vuelta, casi rosando su nariz con la de Akamatsu, pareciera que iba a decir algo pero no lo soportó y se fue de allí, cerrando la puerta entreabierta con más fuerza de la necesaria y corrió, corrió lejos, todo lo que pudo, sin prestar atención a su camino, hasta que entonces chocó con algo.

Unos brazos le sostuvieron para que no cayera al suelo.

-¿Ouma?- cuestionó la voz conocida de su querido hermano mayor proclamado Amami, al escucharlo no pudo evitar envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del más alto, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del aventurero, quien solo puso una mano en su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos- ¿Qué pasa?- unos momentos de silencio le siguieron a la pregunta, esto tenía el nombre de Momota y Saihara escrito por todos lados, solo ellos eran capaces de alterar al más pequeño de ese modo, dio un pequeño suspiro antes de preguntarle con su voz más suave- Hey ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

El más pequeño solo asintió varias veces contra él.

Y allí se encontraban luego de ir por el helado, el más pequeño colgado al brazo del de cabellos verdosos, ahora más que triste, enojado, si ellos le iban a cambiar por ellas, entonces él podía jugar el mismo juego y Amami estaba más que contento de ayudarle.

Luego de tomar helado fueron a comer chocolate y luego de eso mucha, mucha panta, dos litros en la bolsa y uno en sus manos, caminaban de vuelta a la escuela mientras el más pequeño de los dos se bajaba más de la mitad de la panta en el camino ¿Cuánto estómago tenía Ouma? Al parecer mucho cuando estaba despechado.

En todo caso volvieron a la escuela y justo por el pasillo principal se encontraron con el par, los cuales al ver a Ouma corrieron a su lado.

-¡Ouma-kun!- exclamó Saihara acercándose a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en su rostro al verle.

-Ouma ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados- cuestionó el astronauta definitivo desordenándose los cabellos distraídamente, mirando al más pequeño que en su molestia repentina se abrazó al aventurero definitivo, aferrándose a él con la mano que tenía libre, Amami solo sonrió, de una forma fría a la mirada del par que de repente le dieron y es que no pudieron evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver a su novio aferrarse de ese modo, pero era una tontería, Amami solamente era su amigo… ¿Verdad?

-Rantaro-nii Rantaro-nii- llamó al más alto, quien le miró con una sonrisa suave-Quiero algo de la máquina expendedora ¿Me lo compras?- cuestionó suavemente, colocando sus mejores ojitos de cachorro, a lo que Amami sonrió con ternura y revolviéndole los cabellos, contestando un _“Si claro”_ ignorando por completo al par, los cuales se miraron desconcertados.

Aprovechando ese momento, el líder supremo definitivo y el aventurero se alejaron, antes de que el par pudiera preguntar, dejándoles con la palabra en la boca ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Ouma simplemente ¿Los había ignorado? Confundidos volvieron a caminar hacia ellos, que estaban en la máquina expendedora.

-Oye Ouma- intentó llamarle Momota pero fue completamente ignorado por el más pequeño de sus novios, un minuto, eso ya era muy raro.

-Quiero… ¡Chocolate!- dijo como si no hubiera escuchado a Momota en lo absoluto, señalando el dulce que quería en la máquina expendedora mientras Amami se lo compraba obedientemente, todo fuera por su líder supremo.

Saihara también se vio desconcertado y algo dolido, Ouma nunca los ignoraba, al menos no de esta forma, es como si fueran invisibles para él ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que estaba enojado? Hubieron un par de intentos por los dos, pero simplemente fueron ignorados por completo, a favor de comerse su dulce y tomar panta, pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando el más pequeño se le colgó a Amami del cuello, cual mono a un árbol, eso les parecía gracioso sino fuera por los celos hirviendo dentro ellos haciendo arder sus venas y pensar en algunas maneras de **_“ocuparse”_** del aventurero definitivo.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, Momota agarró a Ouma, sorprendido al par y cargando al susodicho al hombro, cual saco de papas, dejándoles en shock a los dos, dándose la vuelta para agarrar a Saihara de la mano e irse de allí con un Ouma pataleando y gritando cosas como _“Ayuda Amami-chan, me secuestran” “Me van a violar”_ , lo cual era una gran mentira, todavía no llegaban a esa base.

El de cabellos verdosos solo miró por un momento a Saihara quien se alejaba con Momota, antes de soltarle un _“No metan la pata, esta vez”_ extrañando al detective.

Ouma intentaba soltarse con todo lo que tenía, pero Momota era demasiado fuerte y musculoso, no es que se quejara, pero en este momento exacto no tenía ganas de disfrutar de eso, no quería ni verlos en pintura.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación de Saihara al fin lo bajaron, dejándole sentado en la cama, no creía que lo fueran a violar enserio… ¿O si?

Saihara y Momota se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo.

-A ver ¿Qué es lo que pasa enano? ¿Por qué nos estabas ignorando?- el más pequeño se cruzó de brazos de una manera similar, apartando su mirada del par a la interesante pared blanca, tan plana, tan blanca, que bonita, nunca lo había notado antes y este era un buen momento para apreciarla, darse cuenta de lo bonita e interesante que era- ¡No nos ignores!- gruñó frustrado al ver como le seguía ignorando.

-No sé de qué me hablas Momota-chan, a mí no me pasa nada- mintió con facilidad, viendo como el par levantaba una ceja de forma similar ¿Por qué estaban tan sincronizados? Saihara suspiró y se sentó a su lado para mirarle más de cerca.

-Ouma-kun, no nos tienes que mentir ¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó el detective con suavidad, mirando al pequeño con preocupación nada oculta.

-No estoy mintiendo, no me pasa nada- volvió a decir, sin dar su brazo a torcer por el par, algo muy típico en él, si le pasaba algo no lo diría tan fácilmente, es algo que tenían que sacarle.

-Ouma no mientas, claro que te pasa algo con nosotros, tú nunca nos ignoras, ahora respóndenos- insistió Momota, acercándose un poco al de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras, en un intento de hacerlo sentir acorralado.

Ouma se miró las uñas con indiferencia y aburrimiento para evitar mirar al astronauta, quien solo pareció más enojado por el acto- Ararara tal vez si los estaba ignorando ¿Y? ustedes fueron los groseros que me separaron de mi querido Amami-chan.

El par hizo una mueca ante esa respuesta fría como el hielo, si era verdad que los había apartado de ese modo, pero querían saber que le pasaba a Ouma y esto era necesario.

-Ouma-kun, antes de eso ya nos ignorabas ¿Por qué? ¿Estás molesto con nosotros? ¿Te hicimos algo? Dinos por favor- pidió Saihara agarrando su mano libre de la botella de panta, que de algún modo seguía en su mano.

Ouma le devolvió la mirada con una expresión en blanco-¿Por qué habría de estar molesto con ustedes? No lo estoy, ahora si ya terminamos me regreso con Amami-chan- intentó levantarse de la cama y soltarse de las manos de Saihara, quien estaba más que decidido a no soltarle.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que nos digas que es lo que te pasa y no, no te creo que no sea nada, algo tiene que ser y nos los tienes que decir- dijo Momota con determinación, chocando sus puños juntos con una expresión pensativa, intentando averiguar si le había hecho algo a Ouma para que se molestara de esta forma.

-Por favor Ouma-kun dinos-pidió al otro frunciendo el ceño- ¿Realmente te hicimos algo?  Lo único que he hecho hoy es estar con Akamatsu-san…

Saihara puso su mente a trabajar para resolver este enigma, ¿Por qué Ouma estaba molesto? No lo entendía y necesitaban hacerlo, sino esta conversación nunca llegaría a ningún lado.

-No han hecho nada, solo váyanse con sus queridas Akamatsu-chan y Harukawa-chan y déjenme a mí en paz- soltó de forma amarga, con real desagrado, un tono que nunca había escuchado venir de Ouma, estallando ante la sola mención de la pianista, sorprendiendo al par los cuales parpadearon varias veces.

Los dos abrieron los ojos en realización, al fin comprendiendo, claro, ahora tiene sentido y la razón del enojo de Ouma era tan simple que el astronauta no pudo evitar reír al notarlo, totalmente enternecido.

-¿Estás celoso Ouma?- cuestionó Momota con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes con alegría, ternura y amor en ellos, colocando una mano en el cabello de Ouma y revolviéndolo, el más pequeño se sonrojó, apartando la mano de un manotazo haciendo reír más al astronauta.

-No sé de qué me estas hablando, ya deja de delirar Momota-chan- le dijo al otro, mientras por su parte Saihara se puso a pensar y ahora que lo hacia algo extraño pasó ese día cuando estuvo tocando el piano con Kaede para aprender e impresionar a su par favorito, la puerta se había cerrado de golpe, y no sintió  ni una sola corriente de aire, tal vez…

Ahora que caía en cuenta, la posición que tenía con Kaede… oh, ahora tiene sentido, miró a Ouma, antes de colocar una mano en su mejilla.

-Ouma-kun me viste en la sala de música con Akamatsu-san ¿Verdad?- Ouma se puso rígido, su expresión en blanco por completo-¿Así que di en el blanco eh?-cuestionó acercándose un poco más al otro, colocando, esta vez, las dos manos en sus mejillas, obligándole a verle-No es lo que parecía Ouma-kun, Akamatsu-san me estaba enseñando a tocar el piano- se explicó, por otro lado Momota se puso a pensar, ¿Qué cosa había hecho con Maki que le causara celos a Ouma? La única vez que la vio fue en la mañana, cuando ella se acercó a preguntarle que tal se veía para su cita con Kaede y Iruma, le había dicho que estaba preciosa, porque era una verdad ¿Fue eso?

-Un minuto, ¿Fue cuando estaba con Harumaki esta mañana? ¿Escuchaste eso?-cuestionó al más pequeño, sentándose a su lado y envolviendo un brazo en su cintura, acariciándola con su pulgar- Kichi, Harumaki pudo haber estado bonita pero tú eres tres veces más hermoso- aquel cumplido solo logró sacarle todos los colores a Ouma, a lo que el de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras comenzó a beber de su panta, tratando de ocultarse, pero ya era muy tarde, ellos lo habían visto- Y además, ella preguntaba porque iba para una cita con Kaede e Iruma.

Aquello hizo parpadear al más pequeño un par de veces ¿Iruma? Pero ella no le había dicho nada… ah, es verdad, su broma, había estado tan concentrado en ella que pudo haber obviado lo que le dijo la inventora definitiva un poquito-¿Ves? No hay razón para estar celoso, aunque no niego que seas lindo así.

Entre mas cumplidos coquetos le daban más rojo se ponía Ouma resultando en un puchero por parte del líder supremo, mientras Saihara le daba un beso en la frente-Ouma-kun solo tenemos ojos para ti, no lo olvides- le dijo con dulzura, posando un segundo beso en su nariz, haciendo que el mas pequeño la arrugara ligeramente.

Momota envolvió sus brazos alrededor del par, apretándolos como si fueran peluches- Este astronauta solo tiene ojos para ustedes dos- dijo abrazándolos un poco más y posando un beso en la frente de los dos, Ouma sonrió y se acurrucó más en el abrazo, dejándose hacer al fin, estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando del abrazo, hasta que el par rompió el silencio.

-Ah y no te le vuelvas a abrazar así a Amami.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Era algo que queríamos hacer con respecto a los celos, que estos no fueran tóxicos y fuera algo mas cómico con mucho fluff n.n
> 
> Si les gusta nuestro trabajo pueden comprarnos un café n.n si gustan  
> ko-fi.com/diceou


End file.
